


Why Not?

by mapleandpulse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Healing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandpulse/pseuds/mapleandpulse
Summary: 他們凝視著彼此，目光交融。灰綠對上黑曜，深得讓Graves快要陷進那個漩渦之中。他想起第一次見到對方的時候，就已經明瞭他不可能戒掉那雙眼睛。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 1





	Why Not?

事隔多年，紐約依舊繁華。

白日照亮天際之時，街道上人們熙熙攘攘，他們的歡笑聲彷彿用之不盡，傳染至整個市區。這個歷經滄桑的城市似乎遺忘了該如何流淚，失去了那些曾經傷痛過的回憶。

他輕輕踩過融化後的殘雪，白得令人顫慄，如同歲月在他的頭髮上留下的痕跡。

物是人非，而他卻老了。

是的，他老了。

重新踏上這塊熟悉的土地，空氣中清新的味道讓他不自覺深吸一口氣。身上仍舊不改品味地穿著黑色風衣，但當年的公事包已不復存在，取代而之的是老舊的褐色皮箱，什麼時候開始提著它到處流浪，他已經記不清了。

漫無目的的行走著，那雙毫無波瀾的黑眸掃視周圍，銳利不減，但少了些威嚴。走了很久，他來到一家麵包店，坐落於市區最熱鬧的街段，外頭排隊的人潮相比其他店家來得多出許多，新招牌掛上不久，仍看得出招牌後方因歲月而斑駁的痕跡。

從窗口看進去，一對有些年邁的夫妻向顧客展開笑容，親切地為他們結帳。身旁站著一位年輕男子，偶爾端著熱騰騰剛出爐的麵包從廚房走出來，他的眼睛與櫃台那位女士非常相像，墨綠色中帶點青藍，而臉上的笑容與體型大一號的男士就像同一個模組刻出來一樣。

當三個人站在一起時，用和樂美好的家庭形容再適當不過了。

他站在門口很久，並沒有打算進去。大概過了一世紀那麼久，那位女士終於瞥見了他。

她肯定十分驚訝，以至於手邊的工作停了下來，旁邊的男士沒有注意到她的異樣，繼續忙手忙腳的招待客人。這位金髮碧眼的女士即使過了許多年仍然美貌如舊，她稍稍歪了下頭，與門外之人對視幾秒，嘴角揚起的角度就像看透了他的心思，但她其實沒有使用她的能力。

顯而易見嗎？他笑了笑，向她點頭致意後轉身，邁開步伐離去。

從來沒有仔細看過這個城市，每天為了工作而工作，極少的休閒時間也被他拿來研究各種不同的奇獸，導致他即使退休後仍有「後遺症」。比如說，某一家珠寶飾品店遭竊時，腦海裡立刻浮現那隻有著黑色鬃毛，扁著嘴，腹部擁有世上最珍貴口袋的奇獸，用牠那極為靈敏的嗅嗅技巧，匍匐爬離現場，嘲笑那些被牠耍得團團轉的莫魔警察。

他有點想念那隻聰明絕頂的小偷了。

╴

「Percival Graves？」

身後傳來女性、有些不確定性卻隱含著期許的嗓音。被呼喚到名字的他轉過身，不出所料，映入眼簾的是抱著滿滿麵包的女子，可想而知她已經跟著他有段時間了。

「好久不見，Tina Goldstein。」

她依舊帶著那頂黑色毛帽，邊緣的毛線有些已經脫落，那張臉龐此刻流露出不敢置信的表情。嘿，你不能不承認，當你看到一個以為不可能再見到面的舊友，你的表情大概跟她非常相近吧。

「咖啡？」他指著對街的店家問道。

╴

「我要中杯熱拿鐵，半糖謝謝。」  
「黑咖啡。」

他們挑了落地窗旁的座位坐下，等待服務生的餐點送達。這期間，兩個人之間瀰漫無聲的氣息，似乎壓抑著累積多年的情緒而不可說出。  
「還是不改口味，是吧？」服務生端著兩杯咖啡放在桌上後，Tina終於打破沉默。  
Graves拿起湯匙，拌著還在冒熱氣的黑咖啡，挑起眉：「妳也沒什麼變啊。」  
「我？大概只是個退休的老女人，成天東晃西晃，偶爾去趟Kowalski家坐坐罷了。」Tina笑笑，「你呢？」  
「跟妳差不多。」  
「少來了，Graves，我雖然不是Queenie，但還不至於是個傻子。」  
Graves輕輕一笑：「我知道妳想套我話，但是沒門，我做這行已經太久了。」  
「別忘記我也是做這行的。」Tina提醒他。  
「我沒忘，」他說，雙眼飄向窗外。「我什麼都沒忘。」

然後是一片沉默，只剩下湯匙在杯裡打轉的聲音。

他們都知道接下來的話題會接到哪去，只是誰也不先開口。

就在此時，一絲細微的金屬聲音從桌底傳來，「喀啦」一聲，老舊的皮箱上的鎖被撬開，一團黑色毛球從縫隙中竄出，烏黑的眼睛啪嗒啪嗒的望著Graves，接著小小的頭顱轉向另一邊的Tina，迅雷不及掩耳的跳上她的膝蓋。Tina即時捂住嘴，才沒有發出驚呼聲。

「這是嗅嗅的兒子。」沒等待對方的問題，Graves自行解釋道，「牠跟嗅嗅不太一樣，仍然喜歡亮晶晶的東西，但不會隨便偷別人的手錶——或許長大後自然成為本性？不過目前算是挺乖順的，省了我不少麻煩。」

Tina訝異地發現Graves的雙眼流露出溺愛的神色。她忽然覺得一切都變得如此超越現實，可又像是回到了過去，想起那一雙灰綠色的眼眸充滿著溫柔，撫愛懷裡的奇獸，輕聲細語的為牠們唱歌。

「撬開鎖這一點倒是沒什麼變。」Graves補充說道。  
Tina看著膝上的玻璃獸，小隻的令人憐愛。  
「那嗅嗅牠……？」  
Graves點點頭，「前年的時候過世了，連同牠的媽媽一起。」  
「噢。」心裡一波酸楚襲來，Tina努力忍住才沒掉下眼淚。她都沒來得及看那隻俏皮的玻璃獸一眼。  
「好了，回來吧。」Graves抱起一團毛球放回皮箱中，再度「喀啦」一聲關上。

Tina注意到那兩個鎖依舊跟當年相同，已經生鏽了，卻還是沒有換掉。

「Graves，那個鎖……」  
「我知道。」

他放下皮箱，拿起黑咖啡啜飲幾口。苦澀在他嘴裡蔓延開來，香氣直燻鼻頭。他抬頭看著Tina快溢出情緒的雙眼，頓時覺得自己有些昏眩。

我知道，  
那是個因為被打開，所以才有一連串故事的鎖。  
那是個因為被打開，所以才有今日的我們的鎖。  
那是個因為被打開，所以我們才能認識他的鎖。

因為鎖被打開了，而我像是個傻子，瘋狂愛上了他。

一切的一切源頭，都是因為這個鎖。

「我知道。」他輕輕地說著，低沉而細碎的嗓音像是害怕別人奪走他心裡最珍貴的秘密似的。

Tina終於失聲哭了出來。

╴

今日是個風和日麗的一天，下午的太陽瀟灑地展現它的光芒。  
就如同那天一樣。Graves想著的同時，和Tina一起走出了咖啡店。

「那麼，很高興再見到妳，Goldstein。」他伸出手，微笑說道。對方看著他，猶豫了幾秒後回握。  
「我也是。」

他轉身離去。風揚起了他的大衣，即使陽光普照，不知道為何他還是感受到了一絲寒冷。

「Graves！」  
Tina站在原地叫住了他，等到他回首一顧，剛哭紅的雙眼此時充滿著堅定不移。  
「告訴我，」她向前走了幾步，抬起頭直直望進那黑色的眸子。「為什麼回來紐約？」

「為什麼要回來一個他流連忘返的城市，一個明知道會讓你再度心碎的地方？」

為什麼？Percival Graves？

啊，是啊。

他移開視線，望著遠方目光縹緲，像是回到了很久很久以前的時光隧道。有一瞬間Tina以為他沒有打算要回答，直到他眨眨眼，目光回到了她的身上。  
他笑了，彷彿找到了一個最合理的解釋，而那個笑容在那個人死後，已經很久沒有再出現在他的臉上了。

「為什麼不？」

╴

告別了Tina Goldstein，他繼續漂移在城市的流動中。手上的皮箱因走路姿勢而輕輕撞著他的腿部。他不覺得疲憊，只是一直走，一直走，好像這樣就可以到達某一個地方。

然後，他的腳來到了位於曼哈頓的一棟房子。  
那是一棟有著英式風格的別墅，簡單的建築線條襯托出它的與眾不同，四周圍繞著樹叢，營造一股和諧的氛圍。

這是他們的家，曾經的家。

Graves使用無杖咒打開門，只見屋裡的擺設仍如同他離開的時候一樣。他的手指撫過鞋櫃，輕觸牆壁，貼著各式各樣的擺飾，腳步輕的像貓，灰塵附著在指尖上，但他無暇顧及。

走到陽台，映入眼簾的是那個搖椅。他肯定是太累了，竟然看到了有著棕黃卷毛的奇獸飼育家正悠閒地讀著他的書籍。  
「嘿，親愛的。」那個人向他打招呼。年輕俊俏的臉龐迎著幸福的笑容。

噢，他想起來了，他正在回憶那個風和日麗的一天，很平凡，很正常，他一如往常的下班回家，給他的伴侶一個平安吻。

只是這一天，他始終難忘。

「國會有發生什麼趣事嗎？」  
「沒有，我猜。」  
「Percy，你得關心一下你的同事們，還有你自己。」Newt抱怨著，「上次Anderson告訴我，你只顧著處理文件，連午飯都沒有吃。」  
「喔？是嗎。」Graves挑起眉，「他還告訴你什麼？」  
「嗯……例如，之前你把我送給Tina的書自行拆開來看，即使知道我到最後還是會給你——」  
「錯。那時候我們還沒有確定彼此的關係，所以我無法肯定你會送我書。」  
「這才不是重點！」Newt抗議。  
「錯。這就是重點。」聲音中隱約帶著想笑的意味，但Graves的表情非常鎮定。

出乎他意料之外，Newt瞇起他灰綠色的眼睛。「好，很好。」  
「什麼很好？」  
「我們說好的，不可以打斷別人的話。」Newt努力用一種充滿怒火的表情，但很可惜，顯然失敗了。  
Graves笑了出來：「別告訴我你生氣了。」  
對方嘆口氣：「傻子，我怎麼會生你的氣？」

如果你以為這樣就結束，那就錯了。

此刻的Percival Graves似乎心中充斥著無數個疑惑。他凝視著Newt蓬鬆的頭髮、時不時敞開笑容的臉龐，一個抬眉就能捕獲人心。這個人就像太陽一樣閃耀，卻並不刺眼。

他突然想到了些什麼，突然有好多話想要對他的戀人說，而此時拼湊句子卻變得如此困難。

到頭來，他說了這句：「為什麼你會喜歡我？」

Newt從書本裡抬起頭看向他。

「為什麼一個心中如此溫暖、討人歡心的你，會喜歡一個相差這麼大的人？」

為什麼？Newt Scamander？

然後他們凝視著彼此，目光交融。灰綠對上黑曜，深得讓Graves快要陷進那個漩渦之中。他想起第一次見到對方的時候，就已經明瞭他不可能戒掉那雙眼睛。

Newt輕輕笑了。他只說了一句簡短的句子，彷彿那是世界上最深情的詞語，刻骨銘心。

「為什麼不？」

FIN.

2016/12/21


End file.
